


【夏纺】《复活节找彩蛋 之 兔子为什么会生蛋》

by Galaxy_Escape



Series: 夏纺 [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Tsumugi, Easter Egg, M/M, Sex Toys, Tsumugi lays eggs, not real eggs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Escape/pseuds/Galaxy_Escape
Relationships: Sakasaki Natsume/Aoba Tsumugi
Series: 夏纺 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618810
Kudos: 4





	【夏纺】《复活节找彩蛋 之 兔子为什么会生蛋》

纺拿着宣传单走进游戏研究室的时候，夏目正在研究着鬼牌，听到纺的脚步声他没有抬头，只是预计着前辈的出现。

“夏目君下午好，我带来一个值得一听的消息喔～♪现在有空吗？”，纺站在门口打着招呼，自顾自地继续发问，“诶，宙不在吗？”

就目前的信息而言，夏目没有打算回答，继续研究着面前的游戏。

“那个，扑克牌摆得满地，这是什么游戏吗？我可以坐在这里吗？”，纺一边说着，一边坐在了夏目身侧半米的距离，“请夏目君教我规则。明明是恋人却不被带着一起玩，我会很寂寞的喔？”

夏目一言不发地揍了纺肚子一拳，尽管纺坐下来时小心地没有弄乱扑克牌，可是光是听到前辈的声音在旁边说着一些不相干的事，就足够令人烦躁了。

纺痛呼一声，“呜…夏目君为什么要揍我…是我打扰到夏目君惹夏目君不高兴了吗？”

“烦人。”

“很抱歉打扰夏目君研究游戏了，不过，我真的带来了很值得一听的消息喔”，纺忍着疼痛，重新微笑起来，向夏目的方向倾身，“这里是复活节之夜活动的传单，有在征集打工人员呢，不过也在征集参加复活节之夜的艺人吧。”

“我觉得，先经历一下校外的演唱会也不是坏事喔，因为 Switch 还缺乏经验，而且要参加校内演唱会的话需要校内资金，也许这次活动是个好机会呢”，纺期待地说着，金色眼眸里闪烁着温柔的光芒，“而且，复活节感觉很不错呢，活动上会有很多颜色漂亮的装饰，宙那孩子应该会很开心。

夏目认真思考了一下，这确实是个不错的主意，但自己是不会那么轻易地答应前辈的。

似乎看出夏目不反对的样子，纺微笑着弯了弯眼睛，继续说着，“还会有鲜艳的彩蛋，到处都是生命的气息，我也想体验这种生命感呢。蛋孕育着生命，而我们要做找出彩蛋的兔子们～♪夏目君也许也想体验一下吗？”

“为了 Switch 的发展，适当参加活动是有必要的。好吧，我同意参加这个活动，不过之后也要和宙商量”，夏目刻意忽略着纺期待的眼神，“不过，这完全是为了 Switch 更好的未来而做的决定，可不是因为前辈而决定的。”

“唔，我明白的，夏目君一直为我们的未来考虑呢”，纺还是微笑着，似乎刚刚被揍的那一拳也不疼了，“感觉真好啊，复活节是欢乐的祭典呢。组合的服装我也会尽力做到最好的，话说，不如服装主题就定为兔子好了？”

“前辈想怎样就怎样好了，不要总是自顾自地过来打扰别人”，夏目有些烦躁地随手拿了一盒还未开封的扑克牌甩到前辈身上，砸得纺吃痛地惊呼。

“呜！夏目君为什么总是可以对我如此熟练地使用暴力啊”，纺拿着那盒扑克牌抗议，顺便看了一眼扑克牌的包装，“诶，《爱丽丝梦游仙境》主题的扑克牌啊，真有趣呢…果然兔子主题一直都很受欢迎吧。”

纺的音量渐渐接近自言自语，夏目却因为前辈不断重复着兔子主题和复活节彩蛋十分烦躁，正想着再揍前辈一拳，脑海里突然涌起一个恶作剧的主意。

既然前辈这么喜欢复活节主题，那不如正好用上那个……夏目思考着，不知不觉露出一丝微笑。前辈注意到夏目有些隐含意义的笑容，惊呼可怕，很快又在肚子上被夏目君揍了一拳。

直到演出结束，脑海里紧绷的一根弦才逐渐放松下来，虽然并不是比赛，却也想为了 Switch 表现到最好，为了大家的未来。纺坐在后台，额头上布满汗珠，一边幸福地想着，一边解开带着可爱兔耳的演出服，小声而急促地喘着气。

另一个穿着兔子服的身影闪现，夏目走进后台化妆室，手里拿着一个彩蛋形状的包装盒，神秘地微笑着，靠近一无所知的前辈。

“呜哇！夏目君不要突然出现吓到人啊。”

“前辈还记得自己之前说过什么吗？”夏目依然带着神秘的微笑发问，把彩蛋递给了前辈。纺有些不安起来。

“呜…什么？夏目君到底在说什么啊”，纺歪了歪头，睁大了眼镜背后的双眼，一边打开了那个彩蛋形状的礼盒。

礼盒里面是一个形状狰狞的假阳具，似乎是橡胶制成的，顶端有着一个柔性的开口，还有一包意味不明的胶状物，纺认不太出来。

“夏目君这是要做什么？”，明明是问句，纺语气里的惊讶却几乎把这句话变成了感叹句。

“前辈是这么说的，想体验生命的气息，我们要做找彩蛋的兔子们。”

夏目绽开一个开心的笑容，带着恶劣的恶作剧气息，手臂困住纺的身体，把纺压在了化妆台上，极近地注视着纺。

“前辈，今天，要学会生蛋喔。”

“什…什么？可是我既不是卵生动物，也不是雌性动物…要怎么学会生蛋”，纺有些不安地说着，脸颊通红，句尾的语气却不知不觉带上了一点期待。

“我会让前辈学会的”，夏目压低声音在纺耳边说，一边熟门熟路地解开了纺的裤子，手指插进前辈的后穴，手指不断开合，温柔地按压着前辈的后穴。

夏目一手照顾着前辈的后面，一手从礼盒里拿出假阳具，把它塞进纺的嘴里，“请前辈用自己的体温来温暖一下等会的学习器具吧。”

纺感受着身体里夏目温暖的手指，听到夏目的命令后努力舔吻着嘴里被夏目塞进来的假阳具，夏目不断下压着那个东西，让纺不得不给假阳具来了个深喉，眼里盛满了生理性的眼泪，眼镜上腾起雾气。

“前辈做得很好呢”，夏目从纺嘴里拿出假阳具，想了想，又摘掉了前辈的眼镜。纺呜呜地抗议了两声，当然被夏目忽略了。

这下纺看不清夏目在做些什么，只听到塑料包装的撕开，然后自己的身下被假阳具抵住破开。

“呜…好奇怪……”，还没等纺缓过来，假阳具就震动起来，然后被夏目用力往前辈的更深处插进去，不算太激烈的震动让纺低低地呻吟着，意味不明地叫着夏目的名字。

纺的双腿大张，背靠在化妆台的镜子上，演出服的兔耳朵被压扁在镜子上，身后的肉穴被夏目欺负着，眼前一片模糊，只能茫然地接受着夏目给予的快感。纺突然感受到身体里假阳具稍微膨胀了一下，然后一个有些滑溜的椭球形物体就进入了自己的深处，柔软地挤压着肠壁的深处，怪异的快感让纺小声惊呼。

纺听到夏目低低的笑声，“前辈喜欢这样的感觉吗？前辈现在也在孕育生命了呢。”

如果说第一个蛋的滑入稍微有些困难，后面的几个就越来越简单，大小近一个成年男子拳头大的蛋一个接一个滑进纺的身体深处，几乎挤满了纺的后穴，让他感觉自己真的成为了一只雌兽。模糊的视觉更加剧了这样的感受，纺几乎以为自己的肚子都要因为过多的蛋而鼓起来了。

假阳具完成了任务，被夏目抽走了，纺被挤满的后穴似乎还恋恋不舍，又因为装满了半柔软的蛋，不断发出暧昧的水声。

纺对这样陌生的感觉有些不安，不知因为快感还是恐惧，身体微微地颤抖着，伸手向夏目想要拥抱他，或者抓住他的手，“呜……夏目君，我的肚子是不是因为蛋鼓起来了……好可怕，夏目君可以待在我身边吗…只要夏目君看着我…生蛋也好还是什么，我都可以做到的…”

“前辈还真是…意外的诚实，无论是话语还是身体…“，夏目跟前辈靠得更近，握住纺的手，帮助纺调换了一个姿势，让纺双腿大开面对着镜子坐在化妆台上，背靠在自己怀里，“那么现在前辈就努力把蛋生出来吧，我看着前辈呢♪”

似乎是被夏目的怀抱和目光鼓励着，纺开始努力地调动自己后穴的肌肉，试图把蛋推出来，但不得章法的努力只是把蛋往更深处吸引，柔软的挤压带出更多的呻吟。

“…好奇怪…为什么会这么舒服…夏目君施了什么魔法吗…”，反复的努力和过激的快感几乎把纺的理智摧毁了，“呜……夏目君不要再折磨我了，请…请夏目君直接操进来可以吗…”

随着体温的影响，纺后穴里的蛋逐渐融化了一些，黏腻的凝胶一点点滴了出来，沾在纺的股间和大腿根，看起来色情无比。可生蛋的过程依然不顺利，蛋只露出一个边缘，很快又被纺湿热的后穴饥渴地吞了进去。

“前辈还真是淫乱呢，连生蛋都做不到，前辈的后面在很开心地吃着它们呢”，夏目搂着纺的腰，伸了两根手指进入纺的后穴，稍微辅助着前辈把第一个蛋生出来，“这些可都是前辈的孩子，它们不知道前辈是这么淫乱的人，连生蛋都会引发快感。”

“嗯…唔……夏目君… 啊——”，随着第一个蛋的排出，纺发出一声绵长的呻吟，温热的半融化的凝胶蛋从纺咬得紧紧的后穴慢慢掉出来，诡异的快感让纺的双腿都开始颤抖。

“前辈做得很棒，彩蛋找到了，在这里呢”，夏目拿起凝胶蛋，在纺的脸颊上蹭了一下，留下色情的黏腻痕迹，“前辈的身体里还有更多的彩蛋，前辈快点努力把它们生出来吧。”  
生出了第一个蛋，之后的生产过程变得更加顺利，纺很快就凭自己的努力生出了第二个和第三个蛋，最后一个蛋因为少了压力，又更困难些。纺渐渐学会了运用自己后面的肌肉，放松让第四个蛋慢慢滑下来，到穴口时再用力把它推出来。

“前辈生蛋的样子真是淫乱又可爱呢，我觉得前辈自己也要欣赏一下”，说着，夏目把纺脑后的兔耳帽重新戴上，把眼镜也架在了纺的鼻梁上。

纺的视觉突然变得清晰，映入眼帘的是镜子里自己戴着兔耳帽、双腿大张的样子，股间挂满粘稠的液体，甚至连大腿上都闪着水光，不知道是自己流的水还是凝胶蛋留下的痕迹，更色情的是，后穴里正半吞不吐着最后一个凝胶蛋，随着呼吸一滞，蛋完整地被排了出来，纺亲眼看到自己不知餍足的后穴甚至空虚地收缩了几下，似乎还想吃更多。

“前辈看到了自己的样子吗”，夏目心情很好地调笑着，转过纺因为快感还颤抖着的身体，把自己的性器深深地埋了进去，纺因为突然地被填满而激动地射了出来，精液溅到了夏目的下巴上，纺急忙伸手去擦掉。

“啊对不起！夏目君，我马上帮你擦掉”，纺的手掌抚上夏目的脸颊，用手指把夏目下巴上两点白液擦掉，还没来得及躲避，却被夏目握住了手腕，夏目带着恶作剧的笑容，将前辈手指上沾着的白液舔进了嘴里。

“没关系喔，虽然我只是偶尔说这种话，不过前辈的一切都是很干净的喔”，说完，夏目捧住纺的下巴吻了上去，一边更用力地撞进前辈的身体。

纺被激烈的亲吻弄得无法呼吸，脸不知道是因为羞耻还是兴奋红得不行，把腿张得更开，让夏目进入得更深，两个人几乎要融为一体，在化妆室暖色的光线下融成一团热情而温暖的光晕。

“啊…夏目君…在我的身体里……好幸福，被夏目君索取着身体，还被夏目君拥抱着…被夏目君的魔法所影响”，纺环抱着夏目的肩膀，“我想一直…待在夏目君的身边…”

前辈又在说什么傻话，夏目腹诽着，说出口的话语却意外的温柔，“这种事情前辈就不用操心了。前辈不是正抱着我吗。”

随着纺激动的收缩，夏目射在了前辈的身体里，释放的瞬间，夏目在纺的肩膀上重重咬了一口，意外的痛感和被内射的快感混合着，让纺再次射了出来。

两人温存地拥抱着，脑袋搁在彼此的肩膀上，纺突然开口，“谢谢夏目君…还特别为我准备复活节的礼物，我很喜欢”，说完，疲倦地微笑起来。

“…也不是什么特别准备的…”，夏目试图辩解，但所有的逻辑都被现实自己做出的行为反驳了，于是只能熄火。

“总之，要是前辈喜欢的话，把它拿回去玩也是可以的。”

“谢谢夏目君，但是不用了，我还是比较喜欢夏目君来喔。”

“前辈是不是…得寸进尺了”，夏目在刚刚咬出的牙印上进一步用牙齿厮磨着，“到时候我会让前辈在野外生蛋的。”

“…好可怕…但是还是谢谢夏目君用心了。”

……前辈……烦死人了。

Fin.


End file.
